Why, Oh Why, Does Usui Takumi Like Misa-chan?
by x-Scarlet Warrior-x
Summary: A collection of one-shots dedicated to why our favourite green-eyed (perverted) alien is fond of Misaki. First he was amused. Then he was curious. Whatever next? Pairing: Usui Takumi x Ayuzawa Misaki. My first fanfic!
1. Because he was amused

**Disclaimer: **I claim NO ownership of 'Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama!' or any of its syndicated characters. Both the manga and its characters are property of Japanese manga artist Hiro Fujiwara. Moreover, this is a work of fan fiction and is strictly for entertainment purposes only; no monetary gain is made.

Phew! Now that that's over, enjoy reading, guys! :) A slight warning in advance, there may be some OOC-ness ...

* * *

**Why, Oh Why Does Usui Takumi Like Misa-chan?**

**Chapter 1 **

Usui Takumi. The mysterious, attractive and somewhat impassive prince of Seika High School. The said person is currently dozing peacefully under the protective arms of the cherry blossom tree in the school courtyard. Well, he _was_ sleeping...

**Usui's POV**

I sat up straight, rubbing my eyes slowly, getting rid of any signs of sleep. Looking ahead, I saw the sun was still beaming brightly as if it were showing off its wondrous rays of light. Ah. Why did I bother coming into school, again? I turned to look at the watch on my wrist. Only 12:30, huh? Man, another half an hour to go until lessons start. I might as well waste some time until then…

**Normal POV**

… Is what Usui _wanted _to do, but..

**Usui's POV**

Before I could close my eyes, I heard the sound of leaves rustling somewhere above me. It sounded too loud considering there was barely any wind. Almost like an animal was up in the tree. Hang on. Above me..?! … huh?

It happened too fast for me to register was going on.

BAM!

At that split-second, something shot out from the branches above, covering my face and knocking the wind out me. A bird? No, it had to be a pretty big bird to plummet from the sky that fast.

"Argh.." the thing above me uttered, with a strangled voice. It took me a second to realise it was actually a person. A girl. In fact, I should have guessed it was a girl from the comfort of her chest on my face. Heh.

**Normal POV**

"Not that _I_ mind, but would you like to get off me, soon?" Usui asked, his voice muffled by the softness of the woman above him.

"H-huh?" She muttered in confusion as she slowly looked up… and then down onto the person beneath her.

"Y-YOU PERVERT!" She screamed, as she quickly scrambled onto her feet and protectively covered her chest from his view. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH A GIRL, THAT WAY!" Her eyes burning with fury and rage, she drew back her fist aiming for the perverted culprit, his face hidden in the shadows amidst the leaves of the tree.

Usui indifferently caught her fist, effortlessly in one hand, and pushed past some of the leaves until his face was revealed.

"U-USUI TAKUMI!" She roared, taking back her fist and placing it on her hip. "YOU DAMN PERVERT!" How dare you take advantage of me and touch my… m-my.. chest!" She huffed, her face carrying an indignant expression. "You systematically reject every girl that confesses to you, break their hearts and you _still_ have the damn guts to act this way! You've got quite the nerve, Usui!" She continued as he sat down against the tree once more.

"HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING?!" Misaki fumed. "YOU PERVERTED OUTER-SPACE ALIEN!"

Usui smirked as he put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, drowning out the sounds of a raging Student Council President. _Ayuzawa Misaki, huh? Hm._

**_~~ Because he was amused. ~~_ **

* * *

Usui Takumi strolled quietly under the soft moonlight, his hands in his pockets as he observed the people around him. It was late evening, the corner shops were starting to close but the streets were still buzzing with life. He watched as a young teenage couple passed him by. The girl was clinging onto the arm of what seemed like her boyfriend. He kissed the top her head and was met with her delight as she beamed up at him in return.

_Strange. Why do people bother being in a relationship? It's troublesome. _Lost in thought, he continued walking with his eyes lowered towards the ground until he heard a soft "Ugh!" and realised he had bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" The other person bowed in apology and quickly continued walking past him. He could tell it was a young girl but she had a rather bland fashion sense, dressed in grey joggers, with a long trench coat (which had not been tied up, revealing the oversized jumper that she wore). Her face was hidden behind a hat.

"Ah. It's o-" Usui stopped mid-sentence as he bent to pick up something the girl had dropped. "Hey! You dropped something!" But she didn't stop. "Huh? A black ribbon?" Usui did not know what made him so bothered all of a sudden. Perhaps it was because the ribbon looked like it was handmade with love or perhaps it was just because she radiated a sense of familiarity, but he turned back and tried to find the girl. _She can't have gone far._

**Meanwhile... **

"I can't find it! Where did it go?" A girl dressed up in a black and white maid uniform mumbled to herself as she crouched near the bins outside and searched anxiously. "Where could it have gone?"

"Misa-chan, you don't need to worry so much. We'll just get you another one. We've got loads of cute ones here, anyway!" Satsuki replied, whilst handing her a selection of ribbons. "Oo! This one looks really cute! Try this one!"

"Thank you, Boss." Misaki smiled. "But I have to find that ribbon." Satsuki sighed and shook her head as she went back inside. Misaki on the other hand, continued searching amongst the bins using the streetlights as her guide.

"Onee-chan." A young girl called out all of a sudden, panting slightly, resting her hands on her knees.

"Suzuna! What are doing here?" Misaki asked, and before she could get an answer, hastily continued, "Hey, um, you know the ribbon … the one you handmade to make money for your school festival. I think I lost it," she looked at the ground, afraid to look Suzuna in the eye.

But Suzuna was not paying attention to Misaki at all and had busied herself with searching her coat pockets. "Ah. It's not here." She replied, a blank expression on her face. "Onee-chan, you left the ribbon at home. I came to give it to you. But it's not here."

"Huh?" Misaki looked on sceptically, "So _you_ lost it? …. Ehh!"

"Are you looking for this, maybe?" A voice like silk echoed in the open, slightly out of breath. "And we really do have to stop with meeting like this, Kaichou." Usui chuckled as Misaki angrily snatched the ribbon from his hands.

"You perverted outer-space alien! What the heck are you– "

"Ah, now that your hat is off, I can see the resemblance. Her younger sister, I presume?" Usui smiled at Suzuna and looked at the ribbon which Misaki was currently tying around her hair. "You make ribbons quite well."

"Oh. The guy from earlier. Do you like Onee-chan?" Suzuna bluntly asked, looking backwards and forth between a blushing Misaki and a smirking Usui.

"Suzuna!" Misaki hissed. "You can go home, now! Tell Mum I'll be back for dinner."

"Aha, I can't say that I don't," Usui replied and ignored Misaki's menacing look. "Do you want me to walk you back home?" He asked Suzuna, after guessing that she was probably around 4 years younger than Misaki.

"I'm old enough." Suzuna replied with a small smile as she turned around to leave. "I think Onee-chan wants to speak to you, anyway."

After checking that Suzuna was well on her way, Misaki turned towards Usui. "You. What do you think you're doing? Actually, _why_ are you here? And _how_ on earth did you get here?" she interrogated one after another, taking a deep breath at the end.

"Maid Latte, is it?" He looked at the name plate on the side of the building, again ignoring Misaki's scowl and chuckled. "Who'd have known. Seika High's all mighty School Council President is a maid!" He looked at her with an unreadable expression.

_Shit! I completely forgot I was in my maid's uniform. _"O-oi! You dare spread rumours and I'll … I'll let everyone know what a huge pervert you are!" Misaki threatened, pointing a finger in his direction, as if to say, '_challenge me, if you dare!'_

"Now, now," Usui began, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "If I recall correctly, _you_ were the one who fell on top of _me_." An overwhelming scarlet adorned her face as she continued to glare at him. "What were you doing up there, anyway? Don't tell me you were teaching the male birds a few lessons, too?" He smirked, loving the reaction he was getting out of her.

"I-It's none of your bloody business, Usui!" She stuttered and after one long glare, stormed back inside without so much as one look back.

_A maid, eh? Interesting._

**_~~ Because he was curious. ~~_**

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**If you're still reading this, then thank you! This was originally meant to be a one-shot. But I changed my mind. Instead, I'm aiming for a series of one shots, two for each chapter and I'm guessing that I'll end up with about 6 chapters. (I'd do longer, but I've got exams in a few months so I can only afford this!).**

**Anyway, please review! I'd love to know what you guys think! :D  
**

**Until the next chapter, ciao! ;)**


	2. Because she made him feel so unsafe

**Disclaimer: **I claim NO ownership of 'Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama!' or any of its syndicated characters. Both the manga and its characters are property of Japanese manga artist Hiro Fujiwara. Moreover, this is a work of fan fiction and is strictly for entertainment purposes only; no monetary gain is made.

**Why, oh Why Does Usui Takumi Like Misa-chan?**

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

There are times in life when you become so familiar with the world and its orderly routine, that you find yourself desperately craving to see something intriguing or perhaps even slightly crazy. At those sorts of times, you'll be compelled to say, "That was hilarious!" or, "Eh! How interesting!" and maybe even times when you'd end up saying, "How weird..."

It was no different for Usui Takumi. It was a boring day, like any other, and he was not expecting anything out of the ordinary to occur. More like, he was _hoping_ for a miracle of some sort.

Each day was pointless and more troublesome than the next. He'd get a confession, turn it down, and was forced to be held responsible for the endless broken hearts and tears. What on earth was a guy to do?

And then there were the lessons. _Oh_, the lessons. Let's not get started on _that_. He was well aware that Seika High was no private school like Miyabigaoka High (and he himself had purposely chosen to attend for that reason). But he'd find himself becoming bored to death and would resort to staring out of the window (the benefit of sitting at the back of the classroom) or even indulging in the endless unorganised mess inside his head, forming what people would call 'thoughts'. The teachers would never complain. They had no reason to; who'd have reason to point fault at the #1 student in the grade? Only an idiot, that's who.

Recently however, he had a growing feeling that things would be different. Ever since his encounter with Ayuzawa Misaki, he knew that going to school would no longer be part of routine and things were bound to get interesting.

And he had not been disappointed. It seemed like it was only yesterday that Usui had witnessed what he considered, "A surprising disruption to his once-upon-a-time boring life."

**Usui's POV**

"The word 'to do' in English is a Verb. Or, otherwise known as 'a doing word'..." Sensei dragged on, as I stared outside the window. Today I could see small tear-like droplets falling from the sky as they gently raced down the window pane.

I sighed deeply and watched in slow amusement as the glass reacted by fogging up and clearing again. It seemed to bear a close resemblance to my recent emotions and thoughts.

My soul's energy slowly seeped away like the droplets of rain, which carelessly rushed to the end. One after another, they fell, slowly catching up to the one in front and disappeared off the window ledge.

And when it became foggy, it reminded me of how recently, there were times that made me lose sight of who I thought I was. My emotions would go for a ride and I'd be left confused at the receiving end of it. It never lasted long though, so when the path became clear again, I would make sense of what was going on in my head and the energy in my body would once again continue to drain slowly.

Like a cycle of confusion, I became unsteady in my thoughts.

This was new to me. And it only recently occurred to me that it was all because of _one_ girl.

Speaking of the devil! Towards the corner of my eye I spotted the very girl walking in the direction of the worn out, old shed behind the school premises. What was she going there for?

I couldn't help but become curious. We were told to stay clear of that area since it was due for reconstruction soon.

My mind fogged up and I couldn't stop the sudden urge of curiosity from taking over.

I gave in, allowing curiosity to get the better of me and excused myself quickly from class, asking permission to go to the infirmary.

What on earth was Ayuzawa up to now? I'd find out for myself.

* * *

**Normal POV -****Earlier** **that day **

Misaki had heard the rumours. She hadn't been meaning to, but she had heard them nonetheless.

"Ehh? That's horrible! What sort of things?"

"I know, right, how scary! I'm not sure, but I think it was a few guys from Class 2-3..."

"2-3? The guys in there are quite scary!"

"What's everyone talking about?" Misaki stopped to ask. She happened to be passing down the corridor while overhearing their conversation, "What's this talk about Class 2-3...?"

Misaki often found _some_ accurate and some _not_ so accurate sources of information in the school corridor. She soon learned it was always useful to keep your ears open and if you did, you never knew what sort of gossip you'd end up hearing! (They say that walls have ears, right? :D)

"Misaki!" the girls welcomed her warmly and greeted her with bright smiles.

The population of girls at Seika High adored Misaki. The guys on the other hand... not so much. Misaki was a great believer in feminist views and therefore represented and supported the huge female population at school. As the School Council President she couldn't let go of these sorts of things that easily. Especially if the guys were involved.

"Well, we heard some of the boys in 2-3 talking about it yesterday," one of the girls replied.

"Yeah, we even _saw_ it. The old shed at the back of school has got graffiti all over the outside. There's talk that some guys seem to be smoking inside," another girl responded, as the others nodded in agreement.

"The old shed? It's supposed to be off-limits though!" _How on **earth** did they manage to get in? _Misaki could not accept such behaviour. Smoking on school premises? It was unheard of! If she let this one pass, she knew she'd have a lot of people to answer to.

"This will _definitely_ cause some trouble if it's not dealt with carefully. I'll have to solve it before word gets round to the school president," Misaki answered, her eyes shining with determination.

Turning towards the girls she said, "Thanks for letting me know, guys. Can you do me a favour? Make sure the rumour doesn't get circulated any more than it already has, okay? If anyone asks, just say that you don't know what's happening."

And with that, she stampeded all the way to the the back of school building, leaving the girls dumbfounded as they stood gawking in admiration. Misaki was quite the female role model, right?

* * *

******Usui's POV**

It was then, when I got a good look at the scene in front me, that I suddenly realised. This girl. She made me feel so _unsafe_.

I could never understand how trouble seemed to attract her like a moth to a flame. Was every day like this for her? For some reason or another, it made me feel uneasy. I couldn't afford to look away for one second before she got into trouble, could I?

She was standing in the middle of the abandoned shed, surrounded by an intimidating trio of boys, looming over her with graffiti spray cans and a cigarette each in their hands. You could almost say she was outnumbered. However, given it was Ayuzawa, I knew otherwise.

"Are you aware that you are not _only_ vandalising school property but also participating in illegal school conduct?" Kaichou sternly lectured, her small, but powerful-looking fists tightly curled by her side.

I could see her inner struggle in maintaining a professional manner. She only needed a little push to go over the edge. And I didn't want her to go that far.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our beloved Kaichou. I didn't know _you'd_ be one to miss lessons," one of the guys mocked. _(A/N: Let's call him: Guy A)._

_Oh? 'Beloved', huh?. He **better** be prepared._

**Usui Scoreboard - ** ST-R-I-KE ONE! ****

"Hey, Kaichou. I think you're in the wrong place. This _is_ off limits, you know?" the shortest guy sneered. _(Guy B)._

_ O-kay. Getting cocky, are we? _

**Usui Scoreboard- ** ST-R-I-KE TWO! ****

"Don't push your luck." Ayuzawa retorted, narrowing her eyes in frustration. "Before this matter reaches the School President, I want _all_ of you to clean up this mess. NOW. And stop immediately with the smoking. It's prohibited and you should _know_ that. I shouldn't have to tell you. You're second years, for goodness sake!"

She seemed unfazed by their empty threats as she swiftly snatched the cigarettes out their hands, one by one, handing them a bucket and mop each. I expected as much. But a small part of me was hoping she'd just leave it be.

As if answering my prayers, she turned around to leave, having finished her job, but was stopped short by one of the guys. _(Guy C)_

"You respect the girls and their opinions, but not ours? Now that's not fair, is it? This 'mess' as you put it, is simply a collection of our thoughts. Shouldn't you respect them, Kaichou?" Guy C grinned, tightening his grip on Misaki's wrist. "And who cares if we smoke? My parents could care less, so mind your own business, Kaichou."

_That does it._ _He really **has** picked the wrong guy to mess with. _

**Usui Scoreboard - ** ST-R-I-KE THREE! ****

**Normal POV**

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. TOUCH - " Misaki was cut off short and was caught by surprise at the sudden sensation of cold air when the iron-vice grip on her wrist abruptly disappeared.

"Don't you **DARE** touch her, because you think she's cute." Usui glared, finishing off Misaki's sentence whilst tearing off Guy C's hold on Misaki and wrenching his arm behind his back. "That's _my_ job."

"Usui-San!" Guys A, B and C simultaneously exclaimed, having suddenly lost their confidence and trembling slightly in front the man's unnerving gaze. Usui was highly respected among the boys at Seika, and for once, he didn't mind using his authority.

"U-Usui!" Misaki stammered, her eyes widening at his sudden entrance. _When did **he** get here?!_

"Yo. Ayuzawa." He smirked, although the anger in his expression remained visible. "Getting into trouble again, are we?"

"Trouble?" Misaki spat, having recovered from her previous shock and glaring at the thug-like students in front of her. "_They're _the trouble-makers, here! How could they think to waste their parent's money on stuff like cigarettes? It's wrong in so many ways!"

Usui looked over at Misaki at narrowed his eyes. He quickly released the second year and told him and his friends to scram but not without making his point, "If you make Ayuzawa unhappy _once_ more. You'd wish you never met me." It seemed to have hit the right button as they ran off instantly and didn't look back. Not even once.

"Now that that's over, why don't _we_ go on a date?" Usui grabbed Misaki's right hand and pulled her to follow him out of the shed.

Unfortunately for him she wasn't going to follow quietly. "Wh-what! Usui, you baka! Let go!" she tried pulling out of his grasp, twisting and turning to no avail. "Why did you let them go like that? They haven't cleaned the graffiti or the leftover smoke ashes and I _still_ need to get to stop smoking!"

Usui suddenly stopped short in his tracks and stared Misaki in the eye. "However strong you are on the outside, Ayuzawa is still a girl." His eyes softened slightly.

"Huh? What's that got to do with-" She started to protest until Usui gently grabbed her left wrist and held it in the air. Misaki winced in evident pain and looked away from Usui's eyes.

"See? You're hurt, Ayuzawa. And yet you pretend to be strong on the outside." Usui reached out for her right hand again and walked slowly in front, allowing time for Misaki to cool down.

_So the 'date' he meant was to the infirmary? _Misaki thought, smiling softly as she watched the broad, protective back of her perverted saviour.

"You know, Usui... I can't stop myself from getting hurt if it's to protect the school. It's my job as the School Council President."

"In that case...wherever you happen to be, don't go where I can't see you. Okay?" He smiled down at Misaki with a gentle look in his eyes.

"Baka-Usui," Misaki replied, lowering her eyes towards the ground, her hair framing her face, hiding the blush that formed on her cheeks.

He inwardly sighed. _I really wish she was a little more careful.  
_

**~~ Because she made him feel unsafe. ~~**

* * *

**Author's Note (A/N:)**

**I said I'd do two one-shots in one chapter... yeah, as you can see, I didn't. I changed my mind, again (honestly, I'm not usually this fickle :P)- and I'm sticking to slightly longer chapters since my last one was rather short. Still one-shots, though :D**

**Okie dokie, please review! **

**And until the next chapter, ciao! :D**

**P.S. For those wondering why Misaki was in the tree in Chapter 1 - she was being chased by her fan club, so the cherry blossom tree was an ideal hiding place! :D  
**

** Also, remember guys, smoking is bad for the health! So avoid it if you can! **


	3. Because she made him feel special

**Disclaimer: **I claim NO ownership of 'Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama!' or any of its syndicated characters. Both the manga and its characters are property of Japanese manga artist Hiro Fujiwara. Moreover, this is a work of fan fiction and is strictly for entertainment purposes only; no monetary gain is made.

* * *

**Why, Oh Why, Does Usui Takumi Like Misa-chan?**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Normal POV **

"Everyone's gone home, huh? I didn't know school could be so quiet when you're all alone…" Misaki trailed off, removing the pencil from her mouth and sinking into a well-deserved break. In front of her proudly stood the massive stack of council work, waiting to be completed.

She always had work to do. But recently they seemed to be piling up quicker than ever. It was becoming difficult to balance school work with her personal life.

_Personal life, eh? _Her thoughts suddenly focused on the perverted alien who'd she'd recently become accustomed to. _Wait. Did I just relate __**personal**__ life to him…?_

Unfortunately for her however, she couldn't rest for long as she intended to. A sudden knock at the door interrupted her thought process; she quickly straightened her back, delving into the nearest book she could find.

"You can come in!" she called, her voice slightly strained from surprise.

She wondered who would come by at this hour. It was a little past 5:00pm. Everyone should have gone home, already...

"Yo." A familiar voice called out and she raised her head to meet a pair of emerald green eyes staring back at her, roughly 2 inches away from her face.

"Ayuzawa."

"U-Usui!" Misaki flushed deep red as she suddenly became aware of the fact that he was so _close_. She could smell the faint smell of shampoo on the golden tresses of his spiky blonde hair.

_How the hell does he come in at all the __**right**__ times? _Misaki wondered. _It's not as if he's psychic… I wonder if this is what they call 'soul-mates.' _

"Ne, Kaichou," Usui began, totally ignoring Misaki who was pushing into his chest, with both hands, trying to maximise their distance as much as humanely possible. "Are you a masochist?" he ended off, smiling innocently, with his head cocked to one side.

Misaki's right eyebrow twitched. _Arghh! Forget 'soul mates.' This guy is so done for!_

She blinked.

Once.

Twice.

_Here she goes,_ Usui thought, as he amusingly watched the shades of red on her face slowly turn into what looked like the cutest tomato he'd ever seen.

"BAKA!" She roared at the top of her lungs.

Without taking her eyes off him she grabbed a book, the first on her "to-do" pile, and brusquely aimed directly for his head.

A low chuckle met her ears, and Misaki's eyes darted to the source.

Usui had managed to dodge her attack and smirked in victory as he leaned against the door frame. Not a hair seemed out of place and the annoying smirk was still plastered on his attractive face.

_Damn him and his quick reactions. _Misaki fumed.

"Usui, you better leave whilst I'm still in a good mood," she threatened, hoping he'd take the hint.

"Hai. Hai," Usui laughed and closed the door behind him but not before a small peek, "Misa-chan looks hot when she's angry," he teased, his eyes observing at her from head to toe.

"USUI!" Misaki threw the board duster in his direction, but missed once again as he made a quick escape.

Misaki sighed, covering her heated face with her hands as she gazed at the board duster by the closed door.

_When did life become so hectic? _

Behind the closed door, Usui closed his eyes and smiled fondly.

_When did life become so interesting? _

* * *

**Normal POV ****– The ****Next Day**

Usui arrived at his locker early that day and turned the lock slowly, with care. He sighed in defeat and looked down as a pile of confessions poured out the open locker door.

It wasn't that he was annoyed. He was frustrated. Frustrated at the lack of common sense and also the persistence that these girls had.

He skimmed through some of the notes and recognised some their names.

_Michiru. Kanade. Ayase._

The list continued. He had directly rejected quite a few of them before, but still they continued to send him love letters in his locker. Did they _want_ him to look like the bad guy?

He shook his head and put the rest of the letters in his bag.

Usui never liked throwing away the letters. It was like throwing away their feelings. He'd return them later on to the sender. It was his way of saying, "I'm sorry, I'm not interested."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey, let's go to this concert!" Hanazono Sakura eagerly exclaimed, pointing at a poster which had a picture of indie rock band UxMishi, the current topic of recent school gossip.

"It's on today evening. So let's go together! I _really _want to see Kuuga-san," she blushed as she said his name. "And!" quickly regaining the spunk she had in her voice. "I already have the tickets!"

"You _already_ had the tickets prepared for us and you _still_ had the thought to ask?" Kaga Shizuko returned nonchalantly. "You're not accepting 'no' for an answer, are you?"

"Nope!" Sakura replied cheerfully. And then with a dark expression, "We're going whether you _like_ it or not."

"Says who?!" Shizuko returned, pushing the glasses further up her nose as she scowled.

Misaki sweatdropped at the antics of her two best friends. They were so opposite and yet so alike. When they were together they bonded so well. She couldn't help but smile.

But in the middle of it all, something suddenly caught her eye.

It was Usui.

_Hm? Why is he taking so much care in opening his locker? It's not like he has a bomb in there!_ Misaki thought as she continued to observe the blond haired boy.

Watching the letters pour out of his locker, Misaki gasped in surprised and then frowned.

_He has that many admirers, huh._

Somehow, it bothered her.

"Misaki?"

_How could that perverted alien have so many fans? What on earth do the girls in this school __**see**__ in him?_

"Misa-chan!"

_He's just a perverted outer-space alien. He's always hanging around like a ghost and he has an uncanny ability of appearing almost anywhere – like a spirit! What's so appealing in that?!_

"MISAKI!" Sakura called out for the third time, shaking Misaki roughly by the shoulders.

"Huh?" Misaki uttered, breaking out of her daze and turning to look at her best friend.

"Shizuko agreed to come to the concert. You're coming too, aren't you?" She smiled sweetly, and pouted suggestively. Shizuko on the other hand sighed heavily, wondering if Sakura had even heard a single word of what she had said.

Misaki smiled in apology. "I'd love to, but I've got so much work left to do. I'm way behind in my schedule."

"What! C'mon, Misa-chan! Pweaase!" Sakura begged but stopped abruptly as she had a sudden idea.

"Actually," she began, a devilish grin forming on her face. "You're interested in Usui-san, right?"

"W-what! Where did _that_ come from?" Misaki spluttered, refusing to give in to her friend's sudden change of mood.

"I saw you staring at him, right now! So don't hide it from me," Sakura grinned. "Anyway, since you like him, I've got something to tell you!" she smiled in glee as she dragged her friends behind her.

Misaki looked at Shizuko with a look that said, "_Wasn't she just talking about going to a concert?"_

Shizuko just shook her head and returned her with a look which read, "_I don't know. I'm about as clueless as you are."_

* * *

**Misaki's POV ****– Later that**** Day **

I pondered about what I had heard earlier that day. Was Sakura right? Should I…

No wait. I wouldn't want that baka thinking that I liked him.

But still…

_~~ Flashback Start ~~_

_Sakura had just finished explaining (in detail) what she had learnt from her 'special sources' and she was on fire. "So! You __**have**__ to take action, Misaki! Now is your chance. Before someone else takes him away," Sakura gleamed, holding both of Misaki's hands in her grasp. "Make him fall for you even __**more**__. Show him that you __**do**__ have a cute, gentle side, Misaki!"_

_Misaki huffed, looking away from Sakura at her assumption that she wasn't cute or gentle. It wasn't true at all. That perverted alien had called her cute many times before…_

"_Well, I don't know about the 'fall for you even more' bit," Shizuko interjected, pulling Misaki away from her thoughts. "But given the circumstances, it's only right that you __**should**__ do something. He does seem to be pretty loyal to you, you know? You could return a bit of his good nature." _

_Even Shizuko, huh? Misaki thought._

"_Yeah! You would __**totally**__ make his day!" Sakura's eyes lit up as she imagined the scene._

_~~ Flashback End ~~_

So now I had to decide what to do.

Should I?

Or shouldn't I?

**Normal POV**

"Misa-chan!" a voice called out, a sense of urgency laced in their tone.

But it was too late.

"Ahh!" Misaki screamed as the plate she was holding crashed into the wall she had just walked into. She looked at her finger and frowned. _He __**sure**__ has a way of making his presence in my life known, even if he's not around._

"Misa-chan. I think you should go home early. You keep blanking out. At this rate, I can't _imagine_ what other accidents you'll cause," Satsuki scolded, as she watched Misaki tend to her finger.

"Hai," Misaki replied, with embarrassment. She had never messed up at work before.

But a green eyed alien had changed it all.

"_You would __**totally**__ make his day," _

"_Make __**his**__ day."_

"_**His**__ day."_

Misaki blushed as Sakura's words echoed round and round in her head.

_Baka Usui. _She thought, as she changed into her normal clothes and left Maid Latte.

* * *

"Huh?" She's not here?" Usui exclaimed, looking around Maid Latte, and wondering where she could have gone.

"Hm. She left work early today. She wasn't concentrating, so I sent her home," Satsuki replied. "I'll tell her you stopped by?"

"No." Usui smiled, still in deep thought as he absent-mindedly swirled his cup of hot coffee. "It's alright. I'll see her tomorrow, anyway."

_Why had she left early today? Was she hurt?_ Usui worried and wondered whether she could sense that he was thinking about her.

* * *

**Normal POV****– The Next Day**

Usui was once again at his locker early next morning at school. He grimaced as he thought of what was waiting behind the door.

Closing his eyes, he quickly opened his locker and waited for the tonne of letters to fall out in front of him.

But today was different.

He was caught by surprise when nothing fell out. _H-huh?! _Usui stood dumbfounded as not a single letter was in his locker.

_Did everyone suddenly stop writing me letters? I wonder why. _He was relieved of course, but curious at the sudden development.

Instead, what awaited him was even better.

A small card. It wasn't as pink or frilly as some of the others he had received in the past and it wasn't as lengthy with cute pictures either, but something about it piqued his curiosity.

He read it slowly, taking extra care to not to miss a word and couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face.

"Oh. So she _did_ know, after all," a light blush spread across his face as he chuckled.

* * *

**Normal POV****– After School**

Usui walked down the corridor and looked around him. Today was different indeed. There was a small bounce to his step and he couldn't seem to contain his happiness. He found it difficult to describe what he was feeling in words. Just that it was...

Special.

"Ayu-" Usui began as he swung open the Student Council room door, before noticing a small figure slouched at the desk.

"Ayuzawa," his eyes softened as she saw her head rested on her shoulders. _She looks so peaceful in her sleep. So cute. _He smiled to himself and slowly walked towards her.

He stroked her hair softly, from top to bottom, with so much care like he was afraid that she would break.

_So fragile. _

"How on earth do you manage to do so much by yourself," he whispered to her, although it seemed more like a comment to himself.

"You should lean on me a bit more. Baka."

He caressed the sides of her face and laughed as her eyebrows furrowed in response.

_Like a cat. She's reacting to my touch, like a cat. _

Misaki suddenly turned in her sleep and muttered, "Baka Usui." Usui's eyes widened. Covering his face with his arm, a deep red formed over his cheeks. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and yet it didn't come to such a surprise either. She was always treating him with discomfort.

But he _knew. _

He knew the real feelings behind each word, each action and each smile.

_That's right, Ayuzawa. Think of me fondly._

_Think of me fondly when you sleep. _

_And keep me in your dreams. _

Usui looked at the box beside her and then at the parcel beside it which looked like it had been wrapped up in a hurry. With curiosity he opened the white box and saw the hard work she had put in into making what was inside. A cake.

It was round, with two layers separated by chocolate, and had red and yellow icing. On the top of cake was iced, "Happy Birthday, Baka Usui." It was far from perfect and some parts of the letters were a bit shaky. But on the whole, he'd say it looked… 'delicious', if he had to use only one word to describe it. It looked even more tempting since he knew how much effort she would have to have gone through to bake a cake. Her cooking skills weren't as good as Suzuna's, her younger sister, but he didn't care.

He curiously stuck his index finger in the icing and raised his hand to his mouth.

"Hm!" he exclaimed, as he licked his lips and gave himself time to adjust to such a sweet taste. He chuckled, guessing that she had used too much sugar. _It's just like her. Sweet._

Usui then moved to the wrapped parcel and tore open its covers. A stuffed toy. His smile grew wider as he realised it was in the shape of a maid. _It even looks like her! _He couldn't have asked for a better present. A Misa-Chan maid. He was sure that it was one of those "Exclusive gifts" handed out to customers who won in challenges against the maids in Maid Latte. As far as he knew, no one had received the Misa-chan doll yet, so for her to be giving one to him meant something.

_Something special._

He suddenly became aware of a sudden new presence in the room. He looked up, wondering with annoyance who it might be.

It was the School Council vice-president. "I need sempai to give me the finance book. The records-"

Before he could say anymore, Usui "shh-ed" him and pointed a finger towards the sleeping Misaki, whose soft and even breathing reached his ears. "I'll tell her you came by," Usui replied, ushering him out of the door, not bothering to listen to his protests. He closed the door behind him and sighed. _I want this day for just us. Only me and her. _He looked at the Misa doll in his hands and smiled again.

"U-Usui?" Misaki asked with uncertainty, as she rubbed her eyes and looked at him. _Did I just fall asleep? I wonder when he came in._

"Ah. The princess has awoken," Usui teased, as he walked back towards her, the doll in his hand, and sat on the chair opposite her.

"How long was I asleep for?" Misaki asked, looking at the time and then glancing out of the windows. _It's still sunny, so it shouldn't have been that long. _

"You make the cutest of faces when you sleep, Ayuzawa. And you're almost like a cat, do you know that?"

"Wh-what!"

"Oh. And you talk in your sleep too. I think you mentioned my name about three or four times. In a row too."

Of course. A lie.

But Usui loved the way she got riled up after he teased her. He wouldn't miss an opportunity if he got hold of one.

"And! You don't have to worry! I wouldn't _dare_ harass Misa-chan in her sleep," Usui ended cheerfully, an amused grin on his face.

"Y-you..." Misaki began, feeling her face heat up in humiliation but suddenly smiling shyly as she realised what he was holding.

"So you _did_ get the message, huh?"

* * *

_~~Flashback Start ~~_

_A small card. It wasn't as pink or frilly as some of the others he had received in the past and it wasn't as lengthy with cute pictures either, but something about it piqued his curiosity._

_He read it slowly, taking extra care to not to miss a word and couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face. _

_The card read, "Meet me in the Student Council Room after school." On the bottom right corner of the card was a small yellow smudge. Usui curiously brought it up to his nose and smiled as he recognised its scent. _

"_Oh. So she did know, after all," a light blush spread across his face as he chuckled._

_~~Flashback End ~~_

* * *

"Of course!" Usui grinned. "You also left a bit of icing on the card, so I knew what you were planning, Misa-chan."

Misaki blushed. _He knew, huh. It was meant to be a surprise, as well... _

"By the way, what happened to all those letters in my locker? They weren't there when I got there this morning…" Usui questioned Misaki, although he had a feeling he knew what had happened already.

Misaki turned her face away from him, and Usui laughed at her embarrassment.

_So I was right, after all. _

"I-It's not like that!" Misaki spluttered after seeing the confident look on Usui's face. "I just didn't want you mixing up my letter with the others…" But both her and Usui knew she was lying.

Usui sighed in defeat. "Really. You're too cute for your own good, Ayuzawa." Rising from his spot and walking over to her, he looked at her gently.

"Misaki," he whispered in her ear, earning a shiver from the said girl as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Don't call me Mis-" before she could utter another word, her eyes widened as Usui swooped down and hovered above her lips.

"Misaki," he repeated. "I want to be your _first_," (referring to her first kiss) as he stared at her lips with longing. "But you know something? I think you've given me so much today. I can't take advantage of you… so I'll just settle for his." Usui gently pecked her cheek, his spiky (but surprisingly soft) hair brushing against her cheek.

Misaki held her breath and her face heated up with embarrassment.

"Baka-Usui…. Happy Birthday," she muttered as she hid her face from his view, her hair framing her eyes. _Thank you, Sakura_. _I think I've definitely made his day… And he's made mine, too._

Usui smiled.

What a _happy_ birthday it was indeed.

**~~ Because she made him feel special ~~ **

* * *

**Author's Note**** (A/N:)**

**Thank you for those who took the time to read my story! I appreciate it :D**

**I was in a particularly good mood today, so I wrote this special looong chapter. It took me ages though, so now I have a lot of work to do. :( Also, in the next few months (I think I mentioned it before) I may not be updating every other day like I have been doing. Got exams to cram revision for – I can feel the pressure already -_-**

**Hm.. I don't know where the idea of Usui's birthday came from, I guess it's because I was thinking of **_**my**_** birthday which is coming up soon (in like two weeks)…**

**Anyways, I hoped ****you guys liked it! **

**And! A special shout out to the following people, for reviewing and making _my_ day! **

**Thank you so much! : **

Cheerwinesherbet – I hope this chapter was 'crazy enough' for you :D

Truelove777 – Nope! She didn't notice Usui sleeping there. Let's say that she got there before he did and was hiding for a long time… And yup. It was only to the infirmary. No date… yet :P

Livelaughlol – His teasing continues in this chapter, so I hope you thought the same for this chapter :D

animefreak5253 – Thank you! :D


End file.
